Trahison
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Bond est rapatrié au bercail, une taupe est parmi eux mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui... James & Q...


**Joyeux anniversaire ! J'ai bien cru ne pas arriver à faire ce texte, l'air de rien, tu nous as bien collé la pression avec ta liste. XD**

**Profite bien, c'est ton jour !**

**Bonne lecture à toi et aux égarés entre ces lignes...**

* * *

Trahison

L'agent 007 entra d'un pas vif dans les locaux du MI6. Il fulminait, il rageait, il semblait prêt à mordre. On venait de le rapatrier, trois autres agents étaient morts, leur couverture révélée à cause d'un piratage de leur système informatique. Comment était-ce possible ? Si M n'avait pas mis un gamin au poste de Quatermaster, rien ne serait arrivé, rien.

_Il allait l'entendre, le p'tit con !_

Il entrait à peine dans la zone de super technologies qu'un bruit l'interpella, l'arrêta dans son élan. Un CRAC, de la porcelaine qui se brise. Q avait lâché son mug fétiche en le voyant entrer. Il lui faisait peur à ce point ? _Tant mieux._

Bond ne voyait que lui, ce gosse trop mince avec un de ses pulls immondes. _Dégueulasse..._

Il était en colère, fatigué de tout et sa lassitude ne datait pas d'hier. Il ne voyait que ce jeune homme aux sourcils froncés qui le regardait approcher.

« Quatermaster, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison. »

La voix de M avait claqué, James s'était stoppé net. _Trahison ? Impossible, ça ne peut être vrai._

Pourtant, Q tendit docilement les poignets quand un autre agent lui passa les menottes en serrant plus que de raison, le petit génie grimaça sans émettre un son ni se plaindre, ni se défendre.

« Ah James, vous êtes rentré. »

M s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

\- Il n'y a eu aucun piratage, ça vient de chez nous.

\- Et alors, vous soupçonnez Q ? C'est ridicule.

\- Pourtant, tout remonte à lui, il n'a pas nié. Nous allons lui faire maintenant tout avouer. »

Bond ne commenta pas. Les méthodes de M étaient, sans conteste, les meilleurs pour ça. Violentes, sans pitié, ce gamin ne mettrait pas longtemps à craquer.

Pourtant, quarante-six heures plus tard, personne n'avait rien obtenu, Q était figé dans un silence obstiné et les nerfs de chacun étaient au summum.

OoO

Bond se glissa dans la cellule, observa un instant le corps recroquevillé au sol. En deux pas, il le surplombait et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Q s'éveilla, se débattit.

« Du calme gamin, c'est James. »

Ce seul nom suffit à calmer la panique du jeune homme au regard éteint. Il avait des cernes violettes comme des coquards, la lèvre fendue, ses boucles encore plus folles que d'habitude, son teint encore plus pâle.

« Allez Q, debout, je vais te sortir de là.

\- P... pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux sortir, tu me suis, sinon, bonne chance pour la suite. »

Q observa le regard glacier, n'y décela rien. Était-il là pour le tuer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais rien à perdre non plus. Il se releva difficilement, totalement endolori par les coups et le sol dur et froid. Bond lui tendit un PC portable.

« Maintenant, tu nous sors d'ici. »

Sortir du MI6 n'était pas plus aisé que d'y enter, la sécurité y était encore renforcée depuis la menace qui planait sur eux. Désactiver les caméras, activer l'alarme infra-rouge pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit, les porte à serrures à reconnaissance d'empreinte digitale seraient actionnées par 007.

_C'était faisable, merdique mais faisable._

Bond lui attrapa le bras et le traîna derrière lui. Dans le couloir, des gardes à terre. Étaient-ils morts ? Q n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger, il fallait partir rapidement avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Q désactiva zone par zone puis réactiva les sécurités après leur passage afin d'être sûr de ne pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Ils gagnèrent le sous-sol rapidement et quittèrent les lieux dans la voiture de Bond, tout simplement.

OoO

007 avait changé encore deux fois de véhicule, les volant au hasard. Cette fois, ils avalaient les kilomètres dans une vieille Audi noire, aux cuirs usés mais au moteur ronronnant. Q dormait, recroquevillé contre la portière passager, il s'était écroulé il y avait quatre heures de ça, plongé dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

Encore une heure et Bond eut besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, il s'arrêta alors sur une aire de repos déserte le long de la petite route. Le bruit des pneus dans le gravillon réveilla le Quatermaster qui cligna des yeux, un peu paniqué.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Nulle part. »

Q avait cette vois grave, un peu détachée, pas aussi railleuse que d'habitude. Le peu de repos qu'il avait pris n'avait pas compensé la privation de sommeil, première règle d'interrogatoire du MI6, doublée de séances de questions plus ou moins musclées, preuve des hématomes qui bleuissaient sur le visage émacié. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le jeune homme avait l'air malade. Bond descendit du véhicule, Q en fit autant et aussitôt, l'agent lui passa une menotte au poignet droit, fixant l'autre à son propre poignet gauche.

« Hé, mais...

\- Pour éviter de m'obliger à courir s'il te prend l'envie de jouer au con.

\- Et où j'irais ? On est au milieu de nulle part. »

Alentours, des prés à perte de vue avec une route unique qui serpentait entre eux. Bond s'étira et Q dut suivre le mouvement.

« Complètement idiot !, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Pourquoi me faire évader si je suis votre prisonnier ? »

James le détailla quelques instants.

« Je t'en devais une, pour toutes les fois où tu as sauvé ma vie, ça me semblait juste.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est tout ? Le MI6 va vous rechercher aussi... je ne vous crois pas.

\- Je me fous de ce que tu crois. »

Le regard de Q trembla un instant mais il se mura à nouveau dans le silence. Bond soupira. _Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué ?_

OoO

Ils avaient repris la route en silence, juste la radio qui diffusait de la musique classique, un CD trouvé à bord et qui tournait en boucle. Q avait noté qu'ils allaient vers le nord, évitant les grandes agglomérations ou les routes trop fréquentées. Quelques sandwichs et des sodas pris dans une station service, il roulaient depuis des heures et les yeux de Bond commençaient à le brûler. Il avisa un petit hôtel un peu en retrait de la route et alla se garer sur le parking arrière.

Dès qu'ils descendirent de voiture, Bond voulut remettre les menottes qu'il retirait pour conduire. Q lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

« Vous comptez nous faire passer pour un couple SM ? »

James sourit, un sourire carnassier.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Mais il les glissa dans la poche de sa veste, sortit un sac du coffre et s'empara de la main de Q avec une poigne de fer. L'entrave n'était guère plus douce que l'acier.

« Maintenant, tu me laisses faire et au moindre faux pas, je te descends. »

Les yeux bleus glacier ne laissaient passer aucune émotion et Q se contenta de hocher la tête en le suivant. À la réception, une vieille dame les accueillit avec un air revêche, elle ne devait certainement pas se réjouir d'accueillir un couple gay démonstratif.

« Nous voudrions une chambre, demanda Bond avec un léger sourire charmeur.

\- Simple ou double ?

\- Simple. »

Elle lui tendit le registre sans un mot et Bond signa : ''James Wilde et Quint Bosie''.

_Q le foudroya du regard. Wilde et Bosie ! Encore un peu, ils s'habilleraient en rose avec une plume dans le cul pour faire plus vrai !_

La dame leur tendit la clé.

« C'est un endroit convenable et tranquille, soyez silencieux. »

Cette fois, Q rougit, Bond quant à lui, ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Nous mangerons dans la chambre. Pourriez-vous nous faire monter votre meilleur champagne, c'est notre voyage de noce. »

_Il en fait trop._

La vieille dame s'adoucit à la vue des billets posés sur le comptoir.

« Il y a une carte dans votre chambre, appelez dès que vous aurez choisi. La 112, c'est au premier. »

Les deux hommes prirent les escaliers. La chambre était coquette, décorée dans un style victorien un peu dépassé, dentelles et bois sombre. Ainsi qu'un grand lit.

« Vous vouliez nous faire remarquer, ou quoi ?, se fâcha Q une fois la porte refermée.

\- Toujours. Les gens ne se méfient pas de ceux qui se montrent.

\- Vous avez dû passer pour un vieux beau.

\- Et toi un gigolo. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Le cœur de Q se pinça, il se rappelait leur première rencontre, devant ce tableau, leurs présentations... ils auraient pu devenir amis si...

Ils mangèrent en silence assis à la petite table ronde, le repas avait été rapidement livré avec le champagne, agrémenté d'un pourboire qui avait ravi le garçon d'étage. Q grignotait à peine, épuisé et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Une fois terminé, Bond se releva.

« Amène-toi. »

L'ordre avait été bref et Q obéit, plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. En une seconde, il était enchaîné au lourd radiateur de fonte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Je veux prendre une douche alors c'est ça ou tu la prends avec moi, choisis.

\- Pffff ! Magnez-vous, alors. »

James ricana et alla s'enfermer avec son sac. Q se laissa glisser au sol, il avait mal partout, une migraine lui taraudait les tempes. Il entendit l'eau couler un long moment et somnolait à moitié quand l'assassin revint, une simple serviette autours des reins. Il vint directement le détacher.

« La place est libre. J'ai pris des vêtements pour toi, ils sont dans le sac.

\- Oh... merci.

\- Et désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé d'aussi moche que tes gilets immondes.

\- Mes gilets vous emmerdent, cordialement. »

Q prit quelques affaires et claqua la porte derrière lui. Bond sourit, il retrouvait le Q habituel, mordant et impertinent et ça le rassurait quelque part. Plus il réfléchissait à le voir si léthargique et soumis et moins il lui faisait penser à un cyber-terroriste. Vraiment, quelque chose ne collait pas et son instinct le trompait rarement. Il enfila son caleçon et vérifia son arme avant de la poser sur la table de nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Q revint, les cheveux encore humides, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un boxer. Il paraissait encore plus jeune, bien loin de ses vingt-huit ans.

« Côté droit ou gauche ?, demanda James en désignant le lit.

\- Je dormirai par terre.

\- Non car j'aime mon confort et on va remettre ce petit accessoire. »

_Encore ces maudites menottes._

« C'est ridicule, je n'irai nulle part.

\- Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours en vie. Alors ? »

Q lui tendit son bras droit avec un regard noir.

« Vous devez être fétichiste, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Bond ricana, fit claquer la ferraille sans trop serrer puis le poussa vers le lit. Une fois sous les couvertures, Q sentit ses muscles se relâcher enfin mais comme il détestait dormir sur le dos, il dut se tourner face à 007 qui le regardait.

« As-tu trahi, Q ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sans répondre. Il s'était endormi en quelques secondes. Bond continua de l'observer dans la demi-pénombre. Q était une énigme. Trop jeune, trop intelligent, quelque chose sonnait faux, comme le fait qu'on soit remonté si facilement jusqu'à lui. Mais alors, pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Ou alors, il connaissait le coupable, ce qui n'était pas mieux, juste une autre bonne raison de le faire disparaître. Ses pensées se mélangeaient mais la fatigue eut bientôt raison de lui. Le plan B attendrait demain.

OoO

Q s'éveilla le premier, appréciant la chaleur qui l'enveloppait comme dans un cocon. Il flottait entre rêve et réalité, voulant forcer le premier pour ne pas affronter le deuxième. Pourtant, il ouvrit les yeux. Bond dormait toujours, allongé sur le dos et lui s'était serré contre lui dans son sommeil. Il s'écarta trop brusquement, un bruit de chaînettes semblant faire plus de bruit que les cloches d'une église. Bond fut aussitôt en alerte. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Désolé, je... », bafouilla le plus jeune mais James l'ignora, se contentant de prendre la petite clé qu'il avait simplement posée sur la table de nuit.

« Va t'habiller, dans 30 minutes, on est partis. »

Q s'était levé, tirant sur son t-shirt pour dissimuler son érection matinale mais quand il avait vu l'air amusé de Bond, il avait à peine relevé le bout de tissus pour le faire profiter du spectacle. Mais alors qu'il pensait que James allait se sentir au moins un tout petit peu gêné, il avait sciemment laissé ses yeux sur la bosse apparente.

_Le coureur de jupons serait-il aussi de la paroisse ?_ Cette pensée ne put qu'attrister Q, gay assumé et qui n'avait jamais été insensible aux charmes de l'espion. _Enfin, c'était dans une autre vie._

Et comme promis, une demi-heure plus tard après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils étaient sur la route. Puis ils avaient pris un petit avion qui les avait pas mal secoués, James semblait bien connaître le pilote et Q les avait laissé discuter sans intervenir et avait fini par s'endormir. Ils avaient atterri sur une petite île battue par les vents, une voiture avec les clés dessus les attendait.

OoO

Ils avaient élu domicile dans une petite île ou trônait une unique villa, déserte de tout occupant. 007 semblait bien connaître les lieux. Q n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être et Bond n'avait pas daigné répondre à ses questions.

« Ce sera ta chambre. Je serai en face. Il y a des vêtements dans la penderie, sers-toi.

\- Vous allez me menotter au lit ? »

Bond retrouva son sourire carnassier.

« Seulement si tu le demandes. Mais à part partir à la nage dans un océan déchaîné, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin. »

Q leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'installer. Un grand lit, une décoration moderne, le dressing et l'immense écran plat dissimulés dans le mur, une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire balnéo, l'endroit était somptueux, sans doute arrangé par les meilleurs décorateurs. L'île privée de quelqu'un de très riche, aucun doute. À la vue des habits neufs et à sa taille, il sut que tout avait été préparé dans le moindre détail.

Il prit une douche, passa un pantalon noir et un pull gris et redescendit au salon. Bond était là occupé à nettoyer son arme qu'il avait lui-même créée pour lui, n'obéissant qu'à sa main. Ironique à bien y penser de se retrouver avec un assassin qu'on ne pouvait désarmer, mais pas au point d'en rire.

« James, et maintenant ?

\- On attend.

\- On attend quoi ?

\- Qu'on vienne te chercher. Tu as le MI6 à tes trousses, si tu es la taupe, tu as l'organisation qui t'a engagé à tes trousses pour te faire taire, si tu n'es pas la taupe, tu les connais et ils voudront la même chose. En deux, mots, tu es déjà mort. »

Q se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Et vous, vous faîtes quoi dans l'histoire ?

\- J'attends des informations. Que tu parles ou pas, je saurai et j'agirai en conséquence.

\- Vous me tuerez ?

\- Sans le moindre remord.

\- Alors faîtes-le, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!, cria Q, les nerfs à vif.

\- Je ne tue pas les innocents mais sache une chose, protéger celui qui a tué mes collègues fait de toi un coupable au même titre que si tu avais appuyé sur la gâchette.

\- Faîtes-le alors parce que c'est exactement ça. »

Bond se redressa vivement, fit claquer le chargeur en le mettant en place et appuya le canon sur le front du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, ses yeux se couvrirent seulement d'un rideau liquide. 007 avait le doigt sur la détente, une simple pression et la jolie tête bien pleine exploserait. C'était ses ordres, le faire parler puis taire à jamais. Et il avait déjà désobéi en se rendant ici, M le lui ferait payer. Il avait juste à tirer... Mais au lieu de ça, il attrapa sa nuque et fondit sur sa bouche. _Tellement enjôleuse_. Celle qui le guidait dans un couloir de métro, celle qui l'accueillait quand il revenait au nid, celle qui se moquait. Celle qui le tentait.

Bond aimait le sexe, personne n'en doutait, beaucoup de femmes, quelques hommes, plus rarement. Les avait-il tous perdus ? Sans doute. Alors cette fois, s'il cédait à cette douce tentation, Q devait-il mourir ?

_« La Vie est Courte  
Transgressez les Règles  
Pardonnez Rapidement  
Embrassez Lentement  
Aimez Véritablement  
Riez sans Contrôle  
Et ne Regrettez jamais quelque chose qui vous a fait Sourire »_

_Mark TWAIN_

Cette citation venait de lui revenir alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus douces sur celles qui lui répondaient. Il lâcha son arme et ses mains se firent avides, coinçant sous lui le jeune homme dont les mains s'infiltraient sous sa chemise. Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et James s'agenouilla sur la tapis, tirant Q sur ses cuisses. Ils se serraient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient. Les érections se frottaient. _Délicieux._

James laissa courir ses mains le long du dos mince et un peu osseux quand il recueillit une plainte contre sa bouche. _De douleur_. Il avait senti quelque chose de rugueux sous ses doigts. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que Q lui échappait et montait les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Q ! »

Bond se lança à sa poursuite pour le voir entrer dans sa chambre. Quand il y pénétra, le Quatermaster était dissimulé sous les draps, secoué par de longs sanglots silencieux. L'excitation était retombée et l'espion grimpa doucement sur le lit, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que de raison.

« Q ? »

Il dévoila le haut de sa tête, ne vit que ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il descendit un peu plus le tissus et vit le haut de son dos, une sorte de 8 scarifié sur sa peau, boursouflé et à peine cicatrisé.

« Q, qui t'a fait ça ? »

Le jeune homme ne put répondre que par un autre sanglot, plus bruyant cette fois. Les vannes étaient ouvertes et il fallait laisser l'orage. James se glissa sous les couvertures et se colla à lui, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant délicatement son épaule. Q se lova un peu plus contre lui. Les pleurs tarirent, le calme revint.

« Q...

\- C'est le signe ''infini''. Comme Infinite. »

Cette fois, Bond fit la corrélation. Infinite était le pseudo d'un cyber-criminel, arrêté il y a deux ans et placé en prison haute-sécurité, enfin, _en principe_.

« Ce type est censé être à l'ombre.

\- Il est sorti, il y a une semaine, totalement libre. Les services secrets se sont offert ses services.

\- Et quel est le lien avec toi ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai vendu à l'époque. »

La voix de Q s'était cassée.

« Mais comment...

\- Je l'aimais, il était mon mentor, mon héros, mon amant. Le MI6 m'a contacté, si je le faisais tomber, j'aurais droit à une nouvelle identité et travailler pour eux. Je l'aimais mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses actions. Quand la bombe a fait exploser le métro avec tous ces innocents, j'ai contacté M.

\- Et comment t'a-t-il retrouvé ?

\- Comment ? C'est un génie à qui on a donné accès aux secrets les mieux gardés ! Il lui a suffi de me retrouver pour avoir le reste.

\- Alors, tu es bien un traître. »

Bond s'était écarté de lui et Q lui fit face.

« Oui, j'ai donné trois noms et mon mot de passe. Trois noms pour que vous n'y passiez pas tous. C'était la condition, trois victimes pour pouvoir prévenir tous les autres. Tu aurais dû être le premier, j'ai donné les autres... pour que ce ne soit pas toi. »

Pour la première fois, Q le tutoyait, se confiait, brisait la glace qu'il érigeait avec tous. Personne ne savait rien sur lui, il ne venait jamais partager un verre avec les collègues, il travaillait puis rentrait chez lui quelques heures. Bond aussi avait des secrets, pas plus reluisants et d'une certaine façon, il se retrouvait dans ce jeune homme un peu paumé, se méfiant de tout et de tous.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ou à M ?

\- Parce que personne ne peut m'aider. J'étais censé être en sécurité, il m'a retrouvé en une semaine. »

La peur se lisait dans le regard de Q, la vrai peur, la terreur qui vous paralyse, vous empêche de penser. Après tout, il n'était pas un agent de terrain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il m'a baisé, il m'a marqué puis baisé encore. T'es content ? Il me retrouvera, personne n'y peut rien alors... j'ai glissé un cheval de Troie dans mon mot de passe, quand il se connectera avec, il ne pourra rien. Vos secrets seront bien gardés, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'est tout. Maintenant, suis les ordres de M, flingue-moi, que ce cauchemar finisse.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu que je dois t'éliminer ?

\- Depuis le début. »

Bond le serra à nouveau contre lui, il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Bien-sûr que Q avait deviné sa véritable mission : le faire disparaître après lui avoir soutiré ses secrets, peu importaient les moyens employés. La force n'avait pas suffi, Bond avait misé sur son charme, les isoler, le mettre en confiance. Mais il avait douté de lui, il s'en voulait. Leur Quatermaster n'aurait pas dû traverser ça, le MI6 lui devait protection et ils l'avaient livré à ce malade. Q devrait vivre avec trois morts sur la conscience, ce n'était pas facile, il était bien placé pour le savoir mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le laisserait devenir aussi désabusé que lui.

Il lui releva le menton doucement et l'embrassa, tendrement, presque chastement. Cette nuit, ils feraient l'amour, demain, il se servirait de son permis de tuer.

OoO

Troisième jour dans l'île. Les deux hommes jouaient avec le corps de l'autre, redevenant insouciants le temps de l'extase puis la réalité revenait. Bond avait envoyé un mail à M, lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient. Le signal avait parcouru le monde, les satellites transférant les codes binaires, des 0 et des 1 qui traversaient l'espace et le temps.

L'hélicoptère, la mitrailleuse. Bond est couché sur Q, le protégeant des éclats qui volent partout, ils risquent plus un ricochet qu'une balle directe, ça ferait autant de dégâts. Cinq hommes sont entrés. Les coups de feu. Bond au sol. Infinite se saisit de son arme tombée à terre. Il tire sur le crâne de 007 à bout touchant. Rien ne se passe. L'arme de l'espion n'a qu'un seul maître, Q le sait et il prend son temps pour viser son ancien amant. Une seule balle, la tête explose, du sang, des bouts d'os et de cervelle partout, même sur lui. _Tout est fini_.

Q se jette dans les bras de Bond. Ils finiront sous la douche, à faire l'amour une dernière fois avant que M vienne les récupérer.

OoO

_Je reviens au MI6 après une semaine de vacances offerte par sa très gracieuse Majesté. Quand je pénètre dans la salle informatique, des applaudissements. Je suis autant touché que j'en ai honte, trois des nôtres sont morts par ma faute. Je passe, gêné, je voudrais rentrer sous terre mais le contact du clavier me rassure, mes yeux s'illuminent en même temps que les écrans géants. Je suis rentré. _

_« Bienvenue à la maison, Q »_

_Bond vient de me pincer les fesses tout en affichant un regard angélique. Diable que cet homme. Il se permet même de sourire quand je le fusille du regard._

_« On se voit tout à l'heure. »_

_Il me tend une tasse de thé... mon nouveau mug... gravé 00Q. Je suis rentré chez moi..._

**FIN**


End file.
